Just Kiss Already!
by OtakuPie
Summary: Jess recently moved to Japan with her mum who is the new English teacher at Iwatobi High. She easily makes friends with her new classmates, Makoto and Haru, and instantly joins the swimming club. As she gets to know her new friends better, she starts to notice that they're hopeless in terms of love and decides to do something about it. RinxHaru, NagisaxRei, one-sided MakotoxHaru


Author's note:

This work will mostly be from my OC, Jessica's POV, but the others will get their turn when story calls for it. Although I don't really have much of a plan on where this will go. Don't worry, Jessica won't be romantically involved with the boys. She's just there because if she wasn't I'd have to write this whole thing from one of our beloved boy's POV, and I'm scared of making them OOC.

Italics will be used to indicate when the person is speaking english.

Enjoy!

* * *

Mum had moved to Japan at the end of March as an English teacher and I moved with her. I was indecisive about moving at first because I didn't want to leave my friends but, at the same time, I wanted to experience Japanese culture and language, and I have a goal of becoming fluent in as many languages as I can. To what end I haven't figured yet. I wanted to start with everyone else at Iwatobi High, but moving to a different country is a big undertaking and I ended up starting three weeks into the term. Mum, however, had to start work on the first day.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Jess Joins the Swimming Club

* * *

"Beep beep beep." I reached over to kill my alarm and continued to lie in bed, using my blanket as a shield against the chilly spring air. Winter wasn't quite done yet. Eventually I roll over to look at the time, quarter to seven, half an hour to get ready. Perfect.  
" _Good morning_ ," Mum says as I enter the kitchen.  
" _Morning_ ," I reply. Then, grabbing what I needed, I started making some cereal. "Fua Fusen" was like a weird Japanese version of Rice Bubbles, not bad really. After I eat I get ready for school and am double checking I've got everything when Mum calls that it's time to go.

We live about a half-hour walk, or 15 minute drive from Iwatobi High and, since Mum and I both go there, I catch a ride. We arrive at school at 7:30, so I've got an hour until class starts. I sit behind Mum playing on my phone while she prepares for the day in the faculty room when Amakata-sensei arrives. Her desk is right next to Mum's and she introduces herself as my homeroom teacher. Time trickles by and I can hear more students being rowdy in the halls as their friends begin to show up. A few students came into the faculty office to speak with their teachers and club supervisors about various things. Around 8 o'clock a girl comes in and Amakata-sensei introduces her as the class president.  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Yukimura Suzume." She bowed her head slightly and held out her hand. I took it and replied.  
"Nice to meet you, Yukimura-san. Please look after me." She smiled and Amakata-sensei suggested she show me around the school a little before class starts.

We walked around as Yukimura-san pointed out the toilets, infirmary and other important school facilities. I could feel people looking at me. I guess, even if I'm wearing the same uniform as everyone, my long blonde hair and blues eyes stick out like a sore thumb. Eventually we got to the pool. A group of four boys and a girl were sitting by the pool talking.

"That's the swim club. They only just started up, Amakata-sensei is the club supervisor. The brunette with the wide shoulders is Tachibana Makoto, and the dark haired guy is Nanase Haruaka. They're both in our class. Be careful though, they're pretty desperate for members. My friend said that Ryuugazaki-san is only a member because Hazuki-san harassed him until he had no choice." Yukimura-san said. I nodded in acknowledgement, Amakata-sensei had told me about the swim club this morning, and looked back over at the group. I noticed the dark haired boy, Nanase-san was it, looking rather longingly at the pool. Yukimura-san looked at her watch and informed me it was time to start heading to class. So we started heading back towards our classroom. The way she talks gives me snob vibes. I don't think I particularly like her.

When the bell rang all the students were already inside the room and seated. I waited outside until Amakata-sensei called me in. I scanned the room. Yukimura-san was sitting in the second row towards the side closest to the door. The two boys from the swim club were up the back, next to the window. There was a spare seat next to Tachibana-san. I assume it's mine.

"Nice to meet you, I'm, ahh, Carter Jessica. I moved here from Queensland, Australia with my Mum who is teaching English here. Please take care of me," I say with a slight bow of the head. I couldn't help but notice a slight response to the mention of Australia in Nanase-san. Amakata-sensei tells me to take my seat, which, it turns out, is the one next to Tachibana-san. Yukimura-san gave me a look to wish me luck. I took my seat, giving her a half smile to be polite.

"Kaata-san, right?" Tachibana-san asked me, mispronouncing my name due to his accent.  
I give him a small smile, "Just Jess is fine." I know how hard pronouncing a foreign word can be.  
"I'm Tachibana Makoto, and this is Haru-chan." He said gesturing to Nanase-san.  
"Nice to meet you" he said, not particularly paying attention. Tachibana-san half-sighed.  
"You're in the swim club right?" I ask.  
"Yeah. How'd you know?"  
"Yukimura-san was giving me a tour before school and I saw you guys beside the pool."  
"Is that so?"  
"Yeah."

"Tachibana-kun, Carter-san, I know it's exciting being new and meeting your new classmates, but talk outside of class ok?" Amakata-sensei interrupted us. "I have important information. The dates for the mid-semester exams have been changed due to administrative issues, and will be a week earlier. Don't worry though, they are still a couple months away. But don't slack off on your studies. There's an ancient saying..." I zoned out.

The bell rang for lunch a couple hours later and Tachibana-san and Nanase-san got up to go, saying something about the pool. I noticed Yukimura-san coming towards me and, not wanting to spend lunch with her, asked Tachibana-san if I could eat lunch with them. Yukimura-san gave me a quizzical look as I left with the two. I, not wanting to be rude, tried to give her an apologetic look, but whether it looked like that I'm not sure.

When we get to the roof, the blonde boy and glasses boy are talking with the girl I saw earlier with Tachibana-san and Nanase-san at the pool.  
"Mako-chan, Haru-chan. Over here. We were discussing ways to help Rei-chan with his swimming." The blonde calls. Then he notices me. "Who's the new girl?" he askes inquisitively.  
"This is Jess. She just moved here from Australia. Her mother's the new English teacher." Tachibana-san introduced me to the group.  
"Beautiful hair." the blonde boy says blatantly. I'm kinda thrown back a little from such a straight forward compliment.  
"Uhh, thanks. Ahhh?"  
"Call me Nagisa." The boy helps and offers me his hand and I shake it. The boy with the glasses introduces himself as Ryuugazaki Rei, and the girl simply as Kou.  
"Nice to meet you." I say.  
"So, Jess-chan, are going to join the swim club? Coming from Australia, you must be a good swimmer right?" Nagisa asks me. I get the feeling he's the type to add -chan to everyone's name, not that I particularly mind. Kou looks like she's about to tell him he's being rude when I reply.  
"First of all, that's a stereotype. Two of my best friends are terrible swimmers. That being said I'd say I'm pretty good, and I was considering joining. Although I'm not a fan of chlorinated water. I prefer the clean crisp feel of creek water." I reply honestly.  
"Creek water?" Ryuugazaki-san looked scandalized, "But isn't that unhygienic?"  
"It's fine as long as it's a flowing creek. Besides being from the mountainous rural area, creeks and swimming holes were easier to get to than a pool. Plus you don't have to pay to swim in a creek." I explained with a shrug. Ryuugazaki-san still didn't look convinced with my explanation.  
"Anyway, Mako-chan, do you have any ideas to help Rei-chan?" Nagisa asked Tachibana-san, changing the subject.  
"Hmmm, well, we can't really do much until it warms up more, and I'm sure it would be too embarrassing for Rei to learn how to swim in front of the whole Samezuka swim team. So I say we wait until we can use the pool then we can get a more accurate idea of Rei's abilities and for a plan from there."  
"That's exactly what I said" said Kou. Nagisa was looking kinda defeated. "Which reminds me, we'll need a new swimmer for the next Samezuka joint practice since Rei can't swim yet." The others looked up kinda surprised as if this was new information. Nagisa turned to me so quickly I thought he'd broken his neck.  
"Well then this is perfect. Jess-chan can be our new swimmer!" He announced. The others looked and Makoto asked me if I was ok with that. I shrugged.  
"Sure, I mean I was considering joining you guys anyway, and I've been dying to jump back in the water." Nanase-san looked relieved, and the others gave me a smile.  
"Yay!" Nagisa cheered. It appears he has quite a childish personality.  
"Great, that's one thing sorted. I'll have to talk with their captain again, he insisted that I keep him updated on who's coming and so on." Kou sighed.  
"We'll need to let Ama-chan-sensei know that you'll be joining. Haru and I will come with you now if you want?" Tachibana-san said.  
"Sure, ok." I said as I stood up.

We were walking to the office when Makoto asked me if I'd ever been in a swim club before.  
"Well, I was in a local swim club for a few years in primary school." I say as we walk. "I've always loved swimming." Tachibana-san nods and tells me that he and Nanase-san had been in a swim club together back in elementary school, along with Nagisa.  
I look curiously over at Nanase-san, who hasn't said a thing this whole time. I could tell he was quite shy, and, not wanting to point out he'd been quite, tried to come up with a question to bring him into the conversation.  
"So, Nanase-san, how long have, ahh, you and Tachibana-san known each other then?" Nanase-san looks at me and considers his words before replying.  
"Since always." He says simply. I nod. Tachibana-san looks approvingly at our attempted conversation. This look reminds me of a mother hen, or something. I can tell that they're very close.  
"You two must be very close then." I say. Nanase-san just sorta nods, but Tachibana-san, with slight pinking on his cheeks, replies,  
"Yeah, I guess we are." slightly abashed. Less mother hen, more something else I think, smiling to myself.

We reach the faculty office and enter. Mum was sitting at her desk talking to Amakata-sensei.  
"Hey Mum," I say as we approach. The two teachers look up at us.  
"Hey sweetie," Mum looks from me to the two boys with me, "What's up?"  
"I want to join the swim club," I say, turning my attention to Amakata-sensei.  
"Here," she says digging through some papers and handing me one. "Just put your name, class and the club you want to join." I take the paper and place it on the desk to write the information, Mum hands me a pen, and I fill out the form and hand it back to Amakata-sensei.  
"Is that it?" I ask.  
"For you, yes. I just need to put this in the system and you'll be an official member."  
"I assume these two are members?" Mum asks.  
"Yeah, this is Tachibana-san and Nanase-san." Mum recognises the names.  
"Ah yes, I remember your names. You're also in Jess's class aren't you?"  
"Yes, Kaata-sensei." Tachibana-san says, still mispronouncing our last name.  
"Well, then, I guess we're going to have to find were your togs went during the move won't we." Mum says. "Will I still be meeting you here after school, or do you want to walk home with your new friends? After all I'm going to be late."  
"Umm, I live near the shrine. Are you guys near there?" I ask Tachibana-san and Nanase-san.  
"Yeah, we both are." Tachibana-san replies.  
"So, is ok for me to walk home with you guys?"  
"Yeah. Haru, that ok with you?"  
"Ok," Nanase-san shrugged.  
"Thank you." Mum said to the two. "And I'll see you at home then." She said addressing me.  
"Yeah, see you Mum." We left the office and went back up to the roof for the remainder of lunch.

The rest of the day passed with no real incident, apart from me totally getting lost in Japanese because, although my Japanese skills are pretty good, the use of archaic language threw me. Finally chimes ring through the speakers at 3:30 to signify the end of the day and I go to leave with Tachibana-san and Nanase-san when Yukimura-san comes up to me.  
"Did you enjoy your first day?" She asks me.  
"Yeah." I reply simply.  
"You spent lunch with the swim club right? They didn't make you do that or try to recruit you did they?"  
"No, I went with them and joined their club willingly." Yukimura-san looks surprised.  
"Why?" She inquires.  
"Because they seem nice and I like swimming. I think it'll be fun." I say.  
"Well, as long as they didn't force you, I guess it's ok. Do you need anything else? I can walk you home if you need."  
"No, I'm fine. I'm walking home with Tachibana-san and Nanase-san."  
"Oh, well, I guess I'd better let you go then. See you tomorrow."  
"Yeah, see you tomorrow." I catch up with Tachibana-san and Nanase-san who were waiting for me at the shoe lockers with Nagisa and Ryuugazaki-san. I quickly change my shoes and reach them just as Ryuugazaki-san and Nagisa leave. I can hear Nagisa saying something about a special at a store he wants to check out on the way home, practically begging Ryuugazaki-san to join him. I don't know Nagisa very well yet, so I can't be certain, but this seems different to just wanting to hang out with a friend. Of course it could just be Nagisa's childish personality.

"Since we're class mates and members of the same club now, is it ok for me to call you guys Makoto and Haru? I'm still not used to having to call people by their last names." I ask them while we walk home.  
"Don't you do that in Australia?" Tachibana-san asks.  
"No. Only teachers or doctors and the like are called by their last names. And even then not always." Tachibana-san and Nanase-san are taken aback by this.  
"I guess it must be weird. You can call me Makoto." I smile in appreciation and look at Nanase-san, waiting for his response.  
"I guess it's ok," Haru says.  
"Thanks, Makoto, Haru."  
"So, Jess, you said you were in a swim club in primary school. Did you not continue into middle school and high school?" Makoto asks.  
"Well, actually, Australian schools don't have middle school. Until grade six, it's primary school, then from grades seven to twelve it's high school. Used to be grade eight was the first year of high school, but that changed recently. I stopped swim club in grade seven."  
"Surprising how different it is. I bet you had quite some culture shock coming here. I think I remember Rin saying that he had quite a lot of trouble with the transition from Japan to Australia, though he didn't go into detail." Haru's expression changed slightly, to what I couldn't quite tell.  
"Who's Rin?" I ask.  
"He's a friend of ours from elementary school. He moved to Australia in middle school for his swimming." Haru's expression was stony, I could tell he wasn't enjoying this conversation, and apparently so could Makoto because he quickly changed the subject back to me. "So why did you stop?"  
"Hmm, oh I just didn't feel like it any more. But I still love swimming. It's kinda like flying, but in water instead of the air." I close my eyes and imagine myself in the water, floating, peacefully, and take a deep breath, "It feels _free."_ I seem to have caught Haru's attention, Makoto's too.  
" _Free_ " he said simply, looking at me with surprise and curiosity. I'm not sure what to do, but am thankfully saved from having to find a proper response by diverging paths.  
"Well, I go this way." I say pointing further along the road we're currently walking along. Makoto and Haru had both turned to go up some stairs.  
"Oh, ok. See you tomorrow then," says Makoto.  
"See you," says Haru.  
"See you guys tomorrow." I wave as they turn to walk up the stairs.

I wonder what was up with Haru toward the end there... I keep walking and upon arriving at my door open it.  
" _I'm home."_ I call, taking off my shoes. No reply. Mum's not home yet, not that I was expecting her to be. I walk up to my room and collapse on my bed.

* * *

End of Chapter 1

* * *

That ended up being alot more exposition on Jess than originally planned, but oh well. Hope you enjoyed it anyway. Next chapter will be the joint practice and I'll start to put more emphasis on the pairings.


End file.
